Severus Snape and Katie Potter
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: *GASP* Could it be??? I actualy posted the next chapter! lol. I know i know, it's been a long time. I've actually had it done i just haven't taken the time to type, but now i have vacation so I do. Some reviews on chap. 6 might speed things up. ;-) Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Severus Snape and Katie Potter

Professor Snape's POV

I sat beside the left window in my house and stared outside looking for my sister. Since she now lived with that idiot Potter I barely see her. Today was the day she was coming to visit with their 8-year-old daughter, Katie. I haven't seen her yet. Hopefully she won't act as foolishly as her father. 

Suddenly a flash of lightening came down and I heard a scream. I ran outside as fast as my legs could take me but stopped as I gazed at the scene in front of me. A woman with dark brown hair now laid on the street in front of my house. " Ursula!" I yelled running over to her. I kneeled down next to her and listened for a heartbeat, but none came. Tears welded in my eyes as I gazed down at my now dead sister. 

Then it hit me that she was supposed to bring her child with her. When I turned around I saw a small girl standing in front of me. Her eye's were red and wide open in shock. Don't just stand there. Say something, do something! Slowly, I approached the girl and knelt down in front of her. Before I could say something she flung her arms around me and began crying hysterically. Automatically I held her close and cried with her. 

After about 10 minutes I realized she had fallen asleep. I can't say I blame her, she must be exhausted. Carefully, I picked her up and walked inside. There was an extra sleeping room upstairs so I laid her down there and covered her up. 

Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived a while later. " It seems history is repeating itself," Dumbledore stated. " Not only your sister, Ursula, was killed. Along with her, we found none other than Harry Potter murdered inside their house."

My eye's widened at this. Both Potter and my sister were murdered? Then their child is the only one left, and I'm the only family she has...

" We need to make arrangements for where the child will live," McGonagall insisted. " Severus, you ARE the only family she has...I think it would be best if you took her in."

I looked over at Dumbledore, hoping that he would have another suggestion but none came. " I agree, it would be all for the best is she stayed with you," he said.

" Me?" I exclaimed. " I have no idea how to raise a child, especially a girl! Wouldn't there be someone else better suited to do this?"

" You're the only living relative she has, and it would be better for her to stay with someone in the family," McGonagall stated. 

A child? Me, taking care of a child...it's mad! Not to mention she's the daughter of my most hated student at Hogwarts. Then again, she's also my sister's child. I loved her dearly and I know she'd want me to take care of Katie. Well then that's it. "I'll do it."

It only took those three words to please my two guests. The money that came from the Potter's home would be given to me to support her, and since her birthday will some soon and will turn 9 she'll only be a year younger than the usual age and she will begin her year at Hogwarts this coming year. 

" Now Severus, there's only one more thing I have to tell you, and this will make things a little more difficult. Katie...well, she's mute. She can still hear and understand, but she cannot speak." After Albus said this him and McGonagall left hastily. 

All I could do was stand there at the open door. She's mute? How will I be able to communicate with her? This is horrible. I'm going to have a hard enough time, and now I won't be able to understand her! Can things get any worse?

Katie's POV

~Dream~

A woman in a black cloak stood before me. Her eyes were as black as the night sky. Her mouth curved into an evil smirk. I knew she was looking at me. " What do you want?"

The lady only laughed and pointed her wand at me. " What do I want? Your death." Then she mumbled something and a flash of green light came towards me...

~End Dream~

I woke up screaming. Tears were streaking down my cheeks. Suddenly the door burst open and a man rushed over to me. " Are you alright? What happened?" I only looked at him, he looked so familiar in a way. Then I remembered, he was the one who came out right after...right after my mom was killed. 

I watched as he sighed and sat beside me. " I forgot," he said. "They told me you couldn't speak, but I so want to be able to understand you. My name's Severus, Severus Snape. Your mother was my younger sister."

After he said this I could see that he was fighting back tears. He's so sad. I know I feel horrible, but he must feel just as bad. She was his sister. I slowly held out my hand and brushed away a tear that was streaming down his cheek and smiled calmly, trying to tell him it would be alright. 

I guess he got the message because he slightly smiled back at me. He then cleared his throat and continued. " It was decided that, since I was the only family left, you could stay with me. The decision's up to you though. If you'd rather stay with someone else I understand."

I sat there for a second in thought. It's true, he was the only family I have left. But then there's all those stories dad told about how mean he was to him. He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe it was because his sister liked him and he thought she'd leave him. I think we could help each other get through this. We both just lost someone we love. I then nodded, telling him I wanted to stay here. 

The slight smile on his face turned into a full grin. " Are you positive? This is a very big decision." I only hugged him and nodded. "Well, I'm sure you must be tired. You get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning ok?"

I nodded and then laid back down in the bed. I watched as he covered me with the blanket, turned out the light, and left the room. Tomorrow will start a whole new chapter in my life, and I have a feeling it'll be full of new experiences. 


	2. A Fresh Start

Chapter Two

A Fresh Beginning

Severus's POV

I woke up the next morning around 8:00am. I quietly opened the door to Katie's room to find her still sleeping. The sun was shining on her face and I could see her features clearly. Her hair was dark brown and curly like her mother and from last night, she had green eyes like her father. 

After checking in on her I went downstairs and found a letter on the table. Next to it was a brown owl. _Dumbledore's sent a letter already. He doesn't waste time does he? _I sat down next to the table and opened the letter. 

Dear Severus,

I know that last nights events happened so suddenly. I hope you and Katie are doing alright. Despite your complaints last night, I know you and her will hit it off. Just don't worry about it. I know you'll do a great job raising her. Remember, school will be starting again in only a month, so start getting ready. 

__Albus Dumbledore

Only a month until the beginning of a new year. It seemed like there was a lot more time until then. _That only gives me a month to get to know Katie, and then help her get ready for school. Will she be able to do the spells in her mind? I hope everything works out. Oh brother would you look at me? I'm becoming soft. _

__I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder and when I turned around Katie was standing in front of me. "Good morning. I hope you were able to get some sleep last night."

She nodded and then sat down beside me. _There's no food here so I guess we have to go out. _" What do you usually have for breakfast?"

To my surprise she picked up the paper on the table and flipped through it until she held up an ad. "So… you go to the old restaurant in the center of Hogsmeade? Well I guess it's off to the center then." Katie gave me a questioning look but I just nodded. 

Katie's POV

Breakfast was great. My uncle was being so nice to me, considering I had only just met him last night. This makes me wonder if all of my papa's stories were true. He said that my uncle was cold hearted and very strict and mean, but he's been nothing other than extra nice to me.He probably just over reacted. 

" So… what do we do now? Sorry if I mess up at all, I'm not really used to taking care of kids…" he said.

_Well, this will make things a lot of fun. Hm… I do need some new clothes since I don't have any of my things. I wonder how he feels about shopping…_

__I tapped him and then pointed at my dress. He stood there for a minute and then gave me a clueless look. " Pink? Cloth…? Clothes?"

As soon as he said clothes I nodded my head. _Gosh, sometimes I wish I could talk. Things would be much easier for both of us. _

__" So you want to go sho-shopping?" my uncle asked with a stutter. 

If you ask me he didn't like the idea. _I guess I can see he's a little hesitant. I mean I AM the first kid he's had to take care of._ _Oh well, this ought to be fun. _

__We walked around for about a half hour until we came to a clothing store. It was the most amazing place I had ever seen. Everything was perfect. I must have seen a bazillion things I liked but I was only able to get 3 things. All of them were dresses though, but I loved each of them. 

By the time we got home it was almost 2:00pm. I know, we spent a lot of time shopping, but what can I say, it was fun. When I got inside I noticed a letter on the table. I ran over and suddenly smiled as I found it was to me!

I grabbed the envelope and ran over to Uncle Snape. He looked at it for a minute and then handed it back to me. " Go on, open it."

I smiled brightly and carefully opened the envelope and looked at the letter. It was written in cursive and I couldn't read all of the words to I held it up to Snape so he could read it to me. He didn't seem to mind and cleared his throat.

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Severus's POV

When I looked back up Katie had the largest smile I had ever seen on her face. I'm guessing her parents told her all about their experiences at Hogwarts, so she probably can't wait to go. " I'll send them a letter back saying you'll go, okay?"

Katie nodded quickly and smiled. _I can tell this is going to be a very interesting year. Now that reminds me. It's already almost August. Her birthday's coming up. What am I supposed to get her? I know, I'll ask Professor McGonagall. She's a girl after all. I swear, this is going to be the death of me. _

Katie had now gone back upstairs, probably to change. First I wrote the reply to Dumbledore and then I pulled out a blank piece of paper and started writing.

Dear Minerva,

I'm sorry to trouble you but I'm in a little bit of a jam. Everything's been okay so far. I guess it's not as hard as I thought it would be, although I never knew that girls clothing was so expensive. But now I have a new problem. Katie's birthday is coming up and I have no clue what to get her. You've just got to help me come up with something. I mean, you ARE a girl and all. So please, reply ASAP. Thank you.

Severus Snape

I then gave the letter to the owl and it was off. After it was out of sight I sat down beside he front window and picked up a copy of the daily prophet. My eye's widened at the first page. Rita Skeeter's daughter was now head reporter. _This spells trouble. I'll never forget how much trouble she was back when Harry was in school and now her daughter's grown up to be just like her. This is going to be one crazy year. _

_ _


	3. Journey to Diagon Ally

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Journey to Diagon Ally

One week later…

Severus's POV

It's been a week since I sent McGonagall the owl and still I haven't gotten a reply. _There's only a week until Katie's birthday and I'm still clueless as of what to get her._ _Not to mention there's only 3 weeks until the beginning of the new school year, and I have to be there a week early. Oh geez, things just aren't going my way. Will things ever get better?_

__Someone must have heard my thoughts because no sooner did and owl fly through the window and drop a letter in my hand. I grinned as I found it was from Professor McGonagall. 

Dear Severus,

I'm glad to hear everything's going okay. I have to admit I had my doubts at first but I guess I was wrong. As for her birthday coming up, I knew you'd ask me sooner or later. It's a lot easier for girls to shop for girls. As you know, the money we gave you is enough for her school things so that's out, but what about a pet? I'm sure she'd love an animal. Maybe a cat, or if your feeling generous, maybe even an owl. That's what I think would be the best thing, but it's your choice. Good luck.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.

A pet. Now that's something I really hadn't thought about before. Would she be able to take care of it properly? I mean she IS a little girl. But still, that's a great idea. I'll have to thank Minerva when I see her. 

Suddenly I saw Katie out of the corner of my eye and quickly folded the letter and put it away.I could see the questioning expression on her face. " It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Is there anything I can get you?"

She shaped her hand in a circle and put it towards her mouth. "I'm guess you're thirsty. Remember what I said, your welcome to anything, no need to ask."

I watched her as she walked over to the cabinet and jumped up, trying to reach the handle to open it. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. " I forgot, here I'll get it," I said as I walked over to the cabinet and handed her a glass. " There you go."

She smiled and hugged me, then poured a glass of juice and walked back upstairs. _That was close. I wouldn't want her to know what her birthday present is before she even gets it._

That Night…

Katie's POV

Today had been a fun day. Uncle Snape had let me go outside and play with another kid. He was really nice and we got along great despite my little disability. His name was Jamie Lewis. I hope I get to meet him again soon. 

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and then my uncle appeared. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. " Good night," he said. He was about to leave but then turned back around. " I almost forgot, we're gonna go to Diagon Ally tomorrow. School will be starting soon and we have to get your things. Okay?"

I nodded and then he left my room. _This is going to be fun! I'm actually going to get my things for magic school. I'll have my own robes and books, but what I want most is a wand! My very own wand…I can't wait._

The next Day…

I made sure to wake up bright and early. Quickly, I put on my pink sundress with flowers embroidered on it and ran downstairs only to find no one else up. _He must still be asleep. I wonder if I should go wake him up? It wouldn't be very nice…but I just can't help myself! _

I ran back up the stairs until I stood outside of Uncle Snape's room. I thought for one last second but then opened the door and jumped on the bed. I wasn't getting a response so I kept jumping higher and higher.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open in alarm. " What's going on?" he said looking around the room. Then his eyes narrowed down on me. Out of the blue he grabbed me and pulled me down. The strangest part was that he was laughing. I couldn't help but smile. 

After a few minutes he sat up and looked at me. " I'm up now, and I hope you're happy." Before he could continue I nodded and smiled. " What is it you want anyway?"

I quickly reached for a paper and jotted down something. When he read it he gave me a slight grin. " You want to go THAT bad? Well, let me get ready and I'll be downstairs soon."

That was enough for me and I triumphantly left the room and walked down the stairs.

Severus's POV

Was I ever that excited to go shopping for my school supplies? I don't think so. Oh well, this should be a very interesting day. Hastily, I got dressed and joined Katie downstairs. When she saw me a bright smile appeared on her face. _It's strange how attached I feel to her. I usually despise all of the children I meet. Something about her just… I don't know, seems right. _

__" Well, we can leave whenever you're ready," I said. As I had expected she quickly got up and ran over to me. I then opened the door and we left. 

When we got outside I went around the back and grabbed my broom. " We're going to have to fly to get there," I stated. For the first time after the accident, Katie's smile disappeared. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. " Don't be scared. It's perfectly safe."

Suddenly my broom propped up and flew into the air…with me still on it! " What the heck? This isn't supposed to haaaappennnnn!" I yelled. We swerved and curved until finally I was able to gain control and fell to the ground, my broom next to me. _That's just great. Katie was worried and that couldn't have-_. When I looked over at Katie and was about to say something to my surprise, she was smiling, looking as though she was trying not to laugh. 

" Not funny," I stated simply. I then got back onto my broom and held out my hand for hers. " Come on, let's go." She hesitated for a moment but then took my hand and I helped her on. I then mumbled a few words and we rose off the ground. 

As soon as we took off Katie grabbed onto me tightly as if she were holding on for dear life. After we had been flying for a little she loosened her grip slightly. Soon after, we arrived at Diagon Ally.

I waited until Katie had gotten off the broom and them used a spell to shrink it and placed it inside my pocket. I then took hold of Katie's hand so she couldn't wander off and headed to the first shop. As I looked down at my niece I couldn't help but smile at the look of amazement on her face. 

Katie's POV

I can't believe I'm finally here! I've waited for this day forever. For this time only I wish I had eyes all around my head so I could see everything. Before we walked into the first shop I was able to read the sign, " Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." This is probably where I'll get a uniform.

As we walked in a group of people suddenly surrounded us. I couldn't help but feel a bit strange and held on tighter to my uncle. All I could make out were the name's of my parents which suddenly made me try to hear what they were saying. Suddenly I heard Uncle Snape yelling to someone else and lifted me up. " Madam Malkin. Please, take Katie to get her uniform. This crowd is too much."

With that, I was passed to a lady stand in the back and then placed back on the floor. " Geez. You're only a little girl. You'd think people would leave you alone."

I have to admit, I had no clue what she was talking about and only gave her a confused look. As she looked back down at me she laughed nervously and then smiled.

" Let me start over. Hello. My name's Madam Malkin, I'll be the one to help fit you for your uniform at Hogwarts. Now let me see…your very small…" she said trailing off. The next thing I know, she had pulled out a measuring tape and was measuring my size. " Small indeed. I'll have to adjust one of the small ones so it will fit."

Just then my uncle burst through the back of the crowd and joined us. " My goodness, people need to learn to control themselves," he said brushing of his robes.

Madam Malkin simply laughed and then cleared her throat. "Professor Snape, it's been a long time since I last saw you."

He nodded in agreement. " It has hasn't it? I'm taking my niece around to get her school things."

" Now isn't that a nice thing to do, so unlike you," she said laughing heartily. I couldn't help but crack a smile. " Anyway, I must say she's very small. I have to make adjustments to one of our small ones so it'll fit her. You'll have to come back later to pick it up."

" Alright, we'll come back after we get the rest of her things. See you later," he replied taking my hand. Then we left the shop and went to get my books.

A While Later…

Severus's POV

We finally had all of her books and things. The last thing we needed to get was the wand. I kept that for last because I know that's what she wanted the most. 

As we entered the store I nearly had to drag her to the counter away from all the wands. " Oh, Professor Snape! I haven't seen you in ages…and who's this with you? Oh my…is it?"

Before her could continue I nodded. " Please, you must keep this quiet. We've had to dodge huge crowds of people all day."

The store owner winked at me and Katie. " No problem. Now let's see…" he said coming out from behind the corner. " Let's get this nice young lady a wand. 

Katie smiled in delight and followed the man over to a shelf containing many of the wands. I watched as one by one he handed them to her and took them back. " No…not that one. Not that either. Definitely no…YES! This is the one."

The wand left in her hand was 10 inches long. It was light pink and on the top was a yellow star. 

Katie's POV

I smiled brightly at the wand that had chosen me. It's pretty and matches me perfectly. Now I finally have a wand that I can call my own. I ran over to my uncle to show him and then hugged him. 

I heard the owner laugh a bit and walk back over to the counter. " I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to get a wand from my store."

My uncle laughed and paid for the wand. " She's been this excited all day. I myself don't get it."

I simply smiled and jumped on his back. After that we left the shop and walked back up to pick up my uniform. Then after a long day of shopping we left to go home.


	4. 

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Intrusions and Riddles 

Severus's POV

Time was passing swiftly and Katie's birthday was only a day away. In a way I was happy because hiding an animal is very difficult I must say. If you ask me, Katie's a little suspicious, but all I can do is hope for the best. 

Over the past few days I've been wondering about Katie going to Hogwarts a year early. Things will prove to be more difficult for her for sure. Not to mention the fact that she can't speak. Just think of how hard a time she'll have and all the little brats that might make fun of her, mainly the one's in my house, Slytherin. 

I sighed in frustration and laid back in my chair. That brings me to another question. Which house will she be sorted into? I'm sure it will not be Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff, which only leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor.Oh what a mess this has proven to be. Slytherin and Gryffindor are the most rivaling houses. _Well, whatever happens, she's still my niece and I'll have to deal with it. _

Katie's POV

I yawned and reluctantly sat up in my bed. The sun was shining brightly through the window. These passed few weeks have been great, and now there are only a few weeks until the beginning of school. Not to mention my birthday's tomorrow. I wonder if Uncle Snape knows that. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't, I mean it's not like I can tell him. 

Then as I glanced over at the clock I realized just how long I had been sleeping. It was almost noontime. I quickly got up, threw on my dress, brushed my hair, and ran downstairs. Suddenly I slid across the floor and fell backward. I waited for myself to make impact with the floor but I never did. 

When I looked back up I found myself in my uncle's arms. I quickly regained my balance and looked at the floor. _Geez that was embarrassing. How come I had to be clumsy? _I snapped out of my daze when I heard my uncle laughing. All I could do was give him a quizzical look. Sometimes I just don't get him. 

" Did you have a good trip," he said still laughing. No offense, but that wasn't helping. I guess he saw my expression and felt bad. He bent down and looked at me. " He, I was only fooling." He made the funniest excuse for a puppy face I'd ever seen. " Forgive me?"

I can't help but smile and nod.I mean, just looking at him made me want to laugh. He then smiled and sat back down in his chair. After thinking for a minute I ran and jumped on his lap. 

" That was uncalled for," he said. " Anyway, I've got a question that is sure to make you think, which house do you think you will be sorted into?"

This question came as a surprise to me. To tell the truth I never really thought about that before. My parents' were in different houses so which one will I be in? I simply looked up at my uncle and shrugged hoping I could get away with not answering the question. 

He simply shook his head and asked again. " You've got to think on this one, it's-" before he could finish there was a crash.

Severus's POV

I quickly grabbed Katie and held her close while looking back at the kitchen door. That's where the sound came from. I turned to Katie and put my hands on her shoulders. " Stay here and don't move okay? I'm going to see what that was."

I was about to go when I felt her grab my hand. When I looked down at her I just couldn't resist her pleading eyes. " Alright then, come on. Stay close." Together we cautiously walked into the kitchen. 

When I opened the door there was broken glass all over the floor. Suddenly I spotted what seemed to be a brick lying on the floor by the broken window with a note attached to it. I picked up the letter. 

_I know all, I see all, I've seen your victories and your falls. Young Harry Potter is not alive, but now his girl must also die. This year at Hogwarts will not be, anything but a mystery. I'm always waiting and always watching. Beware the school, and live with caution. _

I stared at the note in horror. _Who could have done this? Whoever it is, I swear I'll get them for what they've done. _Suddenly I heard Katie's crying and realized I must have been reading out loud. I scooped her up in my arms and held her tightly. " Don't worry, everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you." 

With that she held on tighter. I stuffed the note in my pocket and left the room. After her crying subsided I realized she had cried herself to sleep. I walked up to her room and laid her gently on her bed brushing away a few strands of hair that were on her face. _I promise, no one is going to hurt you. _


	5. Birthdays and Schools

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Birthdays and Schools

Severus's POV

It was now about 11:00pm. Ever since this afternoon I haven't been able to sleep. After Katie woke up again she was still terrified. I haven't left her side since then because she didn't want to be alone. I can't say I blame her. That letter must have given her quite a fright. 

I have to admit it scared me too. The thought of someone after Katie's just terrible. She's the best thing that's happened to me and if something happened to her I don't know what I'd do. Suddenly an owl came swooping through the window. If I hadn't ducked it would have collided with my head. I took the note and read it. 

Dear Severus,

I received your recent letter and must say I was quite alarmed. Though I'm sure I'm correct in saying that I couldn't have been nearly as worried as you were, so I propose this.Whoever did this is obviously has access to your home so I think it would be best if you came here. Tonight if possible. Knowing that it's Katie's birthday we could celebrate it here. I just don't think it's safe for the both of you to stay there. Please write back as soon as possible with your reply.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

When I finished reading the letter I didn't know what to think. Everything he said was true, but should we really leave for the school? Though, I do want Katie to be safe, and if that's the only way…I guess I don't really have a choice. I quickly jotted a note to Dumbledore and watched the owl fly off with it. 

Katie's POV

When I opened my eyes again the moonlight was shining through my window. As I looked up and saw my uncle I suddenly remembered the threatening letter.

" Katie are you alright?" my uncle asked looking worried.

To tell the truth I was scared out of my mind. I wonder if the person from my dream is the person who wrote the note. I know if I told uncle, he would worry and I don't want to trouble him so I nodded.

Suddenly his look became serious, a look I never saw before. " Um…while you were asleep, I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He knows about the letter…and wants us to go up to the school tonight."

All I could do was stare at him. _Leave? Tonight? But…but we can't!_ I looked sadly out of my window. A wave of warmth washed over me as I felt his arm around me. 

" Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said trying to cheer me up. I nodded and hugged him tightly. " Well, you should get your things together."

Without another word needing to be said I got up and went to the closet to get my things.

Severus's POV 

I slowly left her room and shut the door behind me. I could tell how disappointed she was and to tell the truth, I felt the same. Though, it is probably for the best. I'd rather leave for Hogwarts now than to have my niece in harms way. Hopefully things will be all right after we get there. 

After about 15 minutes past Katie rejoined me downstairs. I held her close and brought her outside before locking the door behind me. " We'll have to take a train to get there," I said trying to cheer things up a bit. " Have you even been on a train before?"

Katie shook her head slowly. I must say this is the first time I've seen her sad since the accident that brought us together. The moon was shining brightly through the clouds that were trying to block out it's light. I know I wasn't succeeding in carrying on the conversation but I had to at least try. 

" Well, then you're in for a treat, usually they're very fun to ride on. Much better than brooms I think. That way you're on the ground and feel safer."

Katie's POV

I knew uncle was just trying to make me feel better and I'm almost positive that the way I'm acting isn't helping one bit. _Maybe I should try harder to make the best of things. That's what he's doing._ After that I smiled and jumped on his back. 

He was surprised at first but then held on to my legs so I couldn't fall. " Just make yourself comfortable," he said laughing. " If you're tired you can sleep a bit longer. I know how late it is."

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder while still gripping onto my bag. I tried to fall asleep, I really did, but I just couldn't keep my eye's closed. Soon after, I could hear the sounds of the different trains coming and leaving the station. I wasn't quite sure which one we were going to take until I saw one train that was separate from all the others. Next to the train, was a man.

He was an older person, but it was obvious he was still very strong. He was tall and had a very long beard and eyes that sparkled. If I'm right, that person was going to be my school headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. 

When we reached the train my uncle set me down on the sidewalk next to him. Not wanting to be rude I curtsied in a greeting. The Professor smiled warmly and looked to my uncle. " My, she's so very polite." He then looked back down at me. " I'm Professor Dumbledore. I'll be your headmaster at Hogwarts soon."

Little did he know, I knew him all to well. My dad told me great stories about him. About how he was always there when my dad was in trouble and how he helped him defeat Lord Voldemort. He must be a great person. 

" Anyway," the old man said, " we should really be going. I'd like to get there sooner than later."

With that, my uncle took my hand and we got on board the train heading towards my school. I couldn't help but feed into my curiosity by staring out the window into the night. There were so many hills and mountains that look the same it's a miracle you don't get lost here. I know I would. 

Severus's POV

I glanced over at Katie to find her staring out at our surroundings in pure amazement. It's funny in a way, she's always so happy with the smallest things. Maybe that's what makes her so special. She doesn't want and want and want. And the few things that she does want, are things that can only come from the heart.

After realizing my own thoughts I quickly shook away my thoughts. _What's happening to me? Before I knew her I was my same old mean self. I wonder what's going to happen at school. I'd better get my act together._

__By the time we reached the school Katie had fallen asleep. Actually it's a shame because I know she would have loved to see the view of the school. I carefully lifted her into my arms and followed Dumbledore to a large room complete with two beds, one for me and one for my niece. 

I set Katie down and covered her up before turning back to Dumbledore. " I'm sure then both of you have had a long night. We can walk more in the morning but for now you should get some sleep."

I nodded and watched as the Professor left the room. Then I laid down in the other bed and turned off the light. _Tomorrow's going to be a very interesting day. Katie's in for quite a surprise when she wakes up. _


	6. The Many Staircases of Hogwarts

                                                Chapter 6

                             The Many Staircases of Hogwarts

Katie's POV

          When I woke up I found myself alone in a large room. There were large windows reaching from the ceiling but red curtains draped over them blocking out the sunlight.

          _Where am I? Could this actually really be the school? _I decided to answer my own questions and quickly got dressed and left the room. Now I was in a long corridor, the walls lined with pictures and paintings.

          " Astonished?" someone asked. When I turned around Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of me. I nodded as I turned back to look at all of the paintings. Before I could finish his arms gripped my shoulders and turned me the other way. " Come along Kaitlyn. We don't want to keep the others waiting."

          Others? I know him and my uncle were here, but who else? Maybe all of the teachers…oh boy. This is going to be interesting. We walked for what seemed like forever until we finally came to a large set of doors. 

          Suddenly they flew open and laughter filled the room. When I looked around the room there was a table filled with all different kinds of food and in the middle was a cake with nine candles shining on it. I smiled brightly at the group of people and hugged my uncle who was also smiling.

A While Later…

          This after noon had been the funest birthday party I've ever had. I met all my teachers and had a great time! I couldn't believe what my uncle got me, and owl! It's the most fascinating creature I've ever seen. I haven't decided what to name him yet, not that I would be able to call him anyway. Slightly saddened by my sudden acknowledgement I sighed sadly and walked out of my room. 

          My uncle said he would be with the other adults in the lounge so I walked down several hallways trying to find where they were. Soon I found a single staircase going down so I slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs. It was almost completely dark except for a single candle that was burning on a table.

          When I held up the candle I found myself in a large room that was filled with old books and papers. Out of all of them a single book caught my attention. I ran over to the case it was on and read the title. " Wizard Profiles: Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived."

          _Wow…I've never seen this book before. Or any book all on my daddy. This may not be the lounge but it has some neat things. _I flipped to the first page and found an old picture of my dad taken at the Triwizard Tournament while h was in school. As I continued looking through the books I found out things that I never knew about him, and his teachers. Then, when I was in the middle I stopped at one specific line. " In his fifth year at Hogwarts he, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Severus Snape devised a plan to defeat the dark lord. Since it is known that Severus Snape was an old death eater, he played the part of a double agent."

          All I could do was stare at the single few lines on the page. _My uncle…was a death eater? How is that possible? I thought death eaters were supposed to be mean and cruel. He's not any of those things. _Not wanting to think about it anymore I moved on to other parts of the book. 

          I wasn't sure exactly how long I've been down here but it's been at least 2 hours and I should get going. I turned around to go back up the stairs but stared in shock all around me. Now there was not only one staircase, but lots, hundreds, even millions! _Oh no…this is bad. This is very, very bad! Which one did I come from?_

I ran up the first set of stairs and tried to open the doors, but it was looked. Instead of trying to open it I banged and banged on the door. Not having any luck I tried the next one. One after another they were all locked and no one answered the banging. Finally, I just sighed and sat down to wait. Time passed and I laid down to fall asleep.

Severus's POV

          I tried to hide my concern with little success. It's been house since I've seen Katie and we haven't been able to find her anywhere. She wouldn't just wonder off like that and not tell anyone where she was going, I know her better than that.

          We've been looking for house non-stop. I haven't been able to shake off the possibility that the person who threatened her got to her. All I can do is hope that's not the case. As I continued walking down the hall I stopped at a single door that I don't think I'd passed before. I turned the knob and pulled it open. What I found in front of me made me happier than ever. Now laying in front of me was my niece fast asleep. In her arms was a book about her father. I frowned in disgust but picked up the book along with her knowing that he was still her father. 

          " Katie, Katie wake up," I whispered into her ear. I watched was her eyes slowly opened. As soon as they did she clung to me tightly. I smiled and returned the hug. " God I was so worried about you. What happened?"

          I watched as she pointed down the stairs and before I stepped off the last step I realized where she had been, the Staircase Maze. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I held her tighter. " You were stuck there weren't you? I'm dory I didn't find you here sooner."

          Although I could tell she was a bit frustrated she still smiled and shook her head as if to tell me it was okay. After that I stayed with her the rest of the day. There are many secrets at Hogwarts, many of which I'm sure she'll discover. School is getting closer and closer and I know it will be a very interesting year.


End file.
